La muerte de Suzumiya Haruhi
by Mario-san
Summary: Pues como su nombre lo dice con eso es mas que suficiente. Espero que no se molesten, pero les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir ya que voy a poner de todo para no dejar un mal sabor de boca.
1. Prologo

Hola mundo esta es mi primera creación muy especial porque siempre hago fics de Shakugan no Shana pero en este año la cambie por unos minutos por Haruhi y es algo que nunca antes han visto pero espero que no se enojen porque el titulo se oye muy brusco y muy irritante. Seguramente se preguntaran, ¿Cómo es posible que una persona haya matado a nuestra diosa? O seguramente no querrán leer este fic pero les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de leerlo. Ah! Hice otro fic que se llama "Una linda Historia" pero nada que ver con este, este es distinto, pero intentare avanzarle con ese fic y este. Bueno disfruten la historia.

* * *

LA MUERTE DE HARUHI SUZUMIYA

Prologo

Es increíble pero es cierto, y aunque la realidad es cruel de una manera u otra hay que aceptarlo a cualquier costo, para todas las personas eso es normal porque es una etapa de la vida, pero nunca han estado en los zapatos de otros y no saben cómo se sienten aquellas personas que eran cercanas a "ellos" y cuando digo "ellos" me refiero a un familiar o a un amigo que ya no se encuentran en este mundo.

"Un virus…!"

"El corazón…!

Eso fue lo primero que escuche de una de mis compañeras de mi clase cuando entre al salón de clases pero no le di mucha importancia así que me fui a mi asiento para que el día transcurriera con una clase aburrida y después de eso con una reunión rara en la brigada SOS. Ciertamente había llegado a clases un poco tarde ya que el día de ayer estuve haciendo los deberes de Haruhi y de Koizumi hasta mitad de la noche como castigo por haber llegado tarde a una reunión en la sala del club.

Me quede sentado viendo la ventana por unos 5 segundos pero note algo raro que no era común en el salón, Suzumiya Haruhi no estaba en su asiento.

"…"

Me quede en silencio por unos segundos y eso me dio una sensación de haberlo sentido antes… es como aquel día en el que Haruhi desapareció, bueno si ese es el caso, solo es cuestión de ir de nuevo a la Academia Kouyouen y decirle a Haruhi que soy John Smith y asunto arreglado.

Después de eso mire que en su asiento estaba unas flores y eso me pareció raro.

Mire a mí alrededor y note algo más extraño aparte de esa rosa, por alguna razón todo el mundo estaba en grupitos de 4 o 5 personas platicando en voz baja y a la vez me miraban a cada rato. Ciertamente, no sé si me miraban a mi o el pupitre vacio con la rosa y para evitar todas esas miradas mejor puse mi cabeza sobre mis brazos cruzados en el pupitre tratando de recuperar el sueño que me falta ya que no pude dormir nada en toda la noche

"Oye Kyon…"

Una mano toco mi hombro y esa mano era de Taniguchi acompañado de Kunikida con unas caras largas.

"… e…este Kyon, creo que sentimos un poco de tu dolor aunque debo admitir que me agradaba un poco ella aunque nos trataba como basura…"

Esas palabras me "sacaron de onda"; creo que esas son las palabras correctas de las que dicen los chicos como yo hoy en día. Como es posible que un tonto como Taniguchi sepa cómo me siento el día de hoy, seguramente nunca ha hecho su tarea a altas horas de la noche.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Bueno, bueno sé que es doloroso por eso evitas este tipo de conversación pero…"

Cada palabra que decía se volvía cada vez más estúpido.

"No, en serio ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"¿Qué?, ¿te estas burlando o que?"

Mi mirada se mostraba muy tranquila, tanto que Kunikida se dio cuenta de eso.

"No puede ser, ¿aun no lo sabes?"

"¿Saber qué?"

En un segundo la cara de Taniguchi cambio y me dijo:

"Ah!, perdona Kyon, pensé que ya lo sabías"

Esto se volvía cada vez más molesto, perece que ellos saben algo que yo no sé.

"Bien, ustedes dos ya me están cansando, ¿hay algo que me perdí el día de hoy?"

"Bu… bueno, es que es un poco muy difícil de decirlo."

A cada momento que hablaban ellos tartamudeaban o decían cualquier estupidez que se les venía a la mente.

"Es sobre Suzumiya-san"

No era de sorprenderme, ya que ella hace cualquier cosa para llamar la atención así que baje mi mirada y recargue mi cabeza con mi mano en el pupitre.

"¿Y bien?, ¿ahora que hizo?"

"Bueno, la verdad es que ella…"

"… ¿sí?" lo dije tranquilamente.

"Bueno veras… ¿¡Oye Kunikida!, porque no se lo dices tú?

"Eh? Yo?, bueno, este…"

Inmediatamente Taniguchi se puso detrás de Kunikida, parece como si yo le había causado algo de miedo.

"Kyon, ¿sabes porque hay flores en el asiento de Haruhi-san?"

Voltee mi mirada al asiento de Haruhi y mire las flores recién cortadas o compradas, y lo primero que dije fue:

"Umm, ¿alguien se enamoro de ella, y le dejo estas flores para cuando ella llegara?"

"Ehh, no exactamente, es que ella.

"Esto la verdad me estaba hartando, ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dicen directamente?"

"Bueno es que…"

"Suzumiya Haruhi está muerta..ta..ta..ta.."

Taniguchi grito detrás de Kunikida porque ya estaba arto de que yo no pudiese adivinar lo que ocurría y en ese momento todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí y en el par de idiota. Debo admitir que esas palabras llamo mucho la atención ya que se formo un gran eco en lo casi vacio del salón.

"…"

Me quede en silencio por lo que escuche de Taniguchi pero después me dio un poco de gracia que me empecé a reír.

"Hahahah! Creo que no escuche muy bien, dices que Haruhi está muerta?"

Eso me sonó muy absurdo, puedo creerle que Haruhi se lastimo o está enferma pero de que haya fallecido esa si ni me la trago.

"Kyon es la verdad, no estamos mintiendo" Me dijo Kunikida en defensa de Taniguchi.

"! Es la verdad Kyon!" Respondió Taniguchi.

"¡Ya basta ustedes dos!"

Mi desesperación era tan grande al oírlos a ellos hablar de lo mismo que mejor les cerré el pico a ambos.

Ellos me miraron algo consternados así que decidieron dejarme en paz por un momento, en lo que me calmaba de este coraje y en ese mismo instante la campana de entrada sonó.

El primer maestro que entro fue Okabe quien dio un anuncio a todos nosotros.

"Eh.. chicos, el día de hoy les tengo una mala noticia…"

Hummh, por alguna razón, cuando escuche lo de "mala noticia" de Okabe-sensei, me llamo mucho la atención asi que deje que continuara.

"… creo que muchos ya saben lo que ocurrió pero es necesario que confirme esa versión. Una de sus compañeras de nombre Suzumiya Haruhi, falleció a causa de una enfermedad que ataco directamente a su corazón. Esto fue en la madrugada de hoy a las 3:00 am aproximadamente..."

Okabe-sensei siguio hablando y yo me encontraba con la mente en blanco, sentí que mi respiración disminuía y mi corazón cambiaba de ritmo pero creo que entendí mal así que levante mi mano y tuve que interrumpir al maestro.

"Es… este, creo que entendí mal Okabe-sensei, nos está diciendo que Haruhi, Haruhi está muerta"

De pronto, ahora si sentía todas las miradas sobre mi pero eso no me importo.

"Oye Kyon, debes tomar esto con más seriedad, era una de tus compañeras de clase, una compañera de tu club, es mas creo que era tu amiga"

En las palabras de Okabe-sensei no mostraba ningún rastro de mentira, solo me pare voltee a mis compañeros y me veían con una cara de loco, esta escena me recuerda a la misma en la que Haruhi desapareció y nadie la conocía, pensé que nunca volvería a reviviría esta escena.

"Disculpe un momento" Salí corriendo del salón de clase y el maestro me grito porque el no me dio la autorización para salir, me dirigí corriendo al único lugar donde se que alguien me diría la verdad de esto.

Aunque el camino era largo lo único que importaba era llegar a ese lugar en donde puede que este alguien que me responda todas mis preguntas.

"Sabíamos que vendrías"

Eso me dijo Koizumi cuando al final, llegue a mi destino; al cuarto del club de la Brigada SOS, en donde ya me estaba esperando Koizumi, Nagato y Asahina-san. Por primera vez en la vida a ellos los vi con una cara más seria, bueno con excepción de Nagato quien no muestra ninguna emoción.

"¡Nagato!"

Eso fue lo primero que dije al llegar y pero de pronto Asahina-san me dijo:

"Kyon-kun, estamos en un serio problema"

De pronto la seriedad de Asahina se desvaneció y sus ojos se pusieron un poco húmedos y de pronto puso unos ojos medio llorosos, ahora si esta es la llorona Asahina que conozco.

Esta vez el problema era muy delicado que lo primero que me vino en la mente fue "El fin del mundo"

1 dia antes…

Continuara…

Fin de Prologo

* * *

Bueno esto es solamente el prologo y se que es un prologo muy largo pero no se preocupen lo que sigue estará más largo jejejeje, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo aun me falta redactarlo mas asi que no se me desesperen. Bueno aquí me despido, nos vemos adiós.


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Flash Back

Un dia antes…

Primera semana de mayo

Aunque la primavera inicio meses atrás, aun seguía haciendo un poco de frio por las mañanas y calor por las noches

Ahí estaba yo, sentado en mi pupitre sin que nadie me molestara oyendo conversaciones estúpidas de Taniguchi sobre chicas y mas chicas y pues la verdad yo ya sabía de chicas en cuanto su anatomía; bueno la verdad fue solamente en dos instantes una cuando Haruhi le cambio de ropa a Ashahina-san con un traje de Conejita y pues la verdad no mire casi mucho, la otra fue cuando entre al cuarto del club sin si quiera tocar la puerta y … ahí estaba ella, a punto de ponerse el traje de criada y pues otras ocasiones también.

Mire a mi alrededor y note que Haruhi no había llegado, talvez se la habían pegado las sabanas, pero no creo que eso le pasaría a una chica tan enérgica que siempre tiene una nueva idea idiota para todos nosotros, y para ser sinceros hoy es una fecha muy especial en el calendario de la mismísima diosa que hace que el mundo gire sobre ella, mmm… (_Pensando me quede_) mayo creo que un dia como hoy ella ponga en alto la bandera de la Brigada SOS y no dudo de que ella haya inventado un himno para la misma, es un dia en la que la comandante mas popular de la escuela, que por sus acciones tan emocionantes y me refiero a los atuendos de conejita que usaba en principios de el año y por todas las locuras que se le han ocurrido han hecho que tenga todos los nervios destrozados, pero, en fin este es el mundo en el que decidi vivir y me guste o no tengo que soportarlo porque una vida sin Haruhi, la vida no seria divertida.

¡Valla! Ha pasado ya un año, y debo decir que eso me sorprende ya que siento que y parece que fueron mas, ya que he estado en varios incidentes con el destino del mundo, he viajado en el pasado ummm… no se cuantas veces y he estado atrapado en las vacaciones de agosto 15,000 veces que en resumen seria ummm…. unos 25 años según la calculadora de Nagato.

"Shuuuhh" la puerta de el salón se habre y seguido entra Haruhi, camino lentamente hasta llegar a su asiento sin decir ni una sola palabra.

"uhmmm" A Kyon le pareció un poco extraño la mirada que tenia Haruhi al entrar al salón, es como estar viendo a ninguna parte.

"Oye, que te pasa?" Kyon le pregunta Haruhi pero ella no le contesta, entonces el voltea a verla directa a su rostro y para que ella se alegrara un poco le dice:

"Haruhi, ¿no sabes que dia es hoy?"

"¿Que día es hoy?... este lunes?"

_QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA A ESTA CHICA, ES NECESARIO QUE LE CONTESTE CORRECTAMENTE O TALVEZ DEBERIA DEJARLO ASI COMO ESTA?_

"Oye Haruhi, de verdad esta bien, que no recuerdas que dia es ¿hoy?, por si no lo sabias hoy se cumple un año desde que la brigada se fundó"

"Eh?, en serio?, no lo había notado."

Después de que dijo eso, se quedo callada, y era una pérdida de tiempo si le pregunto cosas y ella me responde con respuestas tan cortas.

Las campana del la escuela toco e iniciaron las clases, pero como era de esperarse, Haruhi no hizo nada en toda la mañana, y por suerte los maestros no hicieron no le dijeron nada y después de eso la campana de la hora del almuerzo llego y ella reacciono de una manera muy inusual.

"… ¿a dónde vas?" yo le pregunte mientras ella se paraba de su asiento, pero ella no me respondió, simplemente se salió del salón.

"Oye que tiene Suzumiya?"

A un lado de mi, se acerco Taniguchi, pareciese que a el también le preocupaba la situación de ella, o solamente le dio curiosidad.

"Ah, pues no lo sé pero ya sabes cómo es ella, se le pasara rápido"

Una vez dicho eso, empecé a comer y no le di mucha importancia a ello, pero lo que si me preocupo es que no volvió a la clase de nuevo, el asiento de ella se quedo vacio en toda la tarde y en mi cabeza resonaba las palabras de "_¡Valla!, esta chica no tuvo ganas de nada el día de hoy" o algo así._

La campana de salida llego, y como es costubre me dirigi al club, en eso que voy viendo a Haruhi llegar al salón, lo único que hizo ella es llegar y sentarse a su asiento y mirar hacia la ventana. Esto ya era suficiente que no lo podía tolerar.

"Oye Haruhi escúchame, no se lo que te este pasando en tu loca cabeza pero…"

Mi mano toco la frente de Haruhi y sentí que me quemaba, y en mi mente rezonaba de nuevo, "Ella es una idiota, si realmente ella estaba enferma lo hubiera dicho o mejor aun no hubierse asistido hoy, pero creo que ella hizo todo esto para no mostrar debilidad ante nadie pero esto ninguna persona normal lo puede resistir, pero valla que lo logro, nadie se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enferma.

En el salón de clases ya no había nadie, es mas en toda la escuela ya no había nadie, había un silencio total.

"Oye Haruhi, vallamos a la enfermería"

"No quiero ir…"

"Pero Haruhi…"

"Me voy a casa"

"….guhh" Ella es demasiado irritante cuando contesta de esa manera.

"Bueno, lamento haberme preocupado por ti"

En ese momento me fui al cuarto del club y solamente lo hice porque sabia que iban a estar los mismos de costumbre.

"Valla, valla, tu cara me dice que discutiste con alguien"

_Odio que tenga la razón "Bien creo que hay que irnos a casa, ya que Haruhi no vendrá hoy"_

"Bueno eso era obvio"

_Maldito Koizumi, __¿el ya lo sabia?_

Esta tarde vi a Suzumiya-san atrás de la escuela, no se lo que le pasaba pero la vi algo palida.

"Bueno, bueno, creo que para mañana ya estará mejor." Me doy la media vuelta y tome la perilla de la puerta para irme de una vez.

"Creo que tienes razón, solo esperemos a que mañana existamos aun"

En ese momento, solté la perilla y voltee a ver a Koizumi

"¿Porque lo dices?

"Creo que la mas indicada en decirte exactamente las cosas es ella"

El apunta con su dedo a la única chica que me daba un reporte de 3 días, cuando se trata de Haruhi. Si es ella, Nagato.

"En estos momentos los datos que son fabricados por Suzumiya Haruhi han estado disminuyendo, por lo tanto en el universo se esta siendo afectado por estos cambios brusco que llevarían a una cambio muy drástico en este mundo, pero solamete es un cambio muy leve que no pone en Riesgo la vida humana o la Entidad de pensamientos de integridad de datos"

"Bueno, por lo que endenti de este rollo, se que el mundo se encuentra bien y mientras siga así, no hay de que preocuparse, ¿cierto?"

"Bueno ciertamente eso es correcto pero de todos modos hay que estar preparados para lo que suceda."

"Si, si" Eso fue lo que dije a todo esto.

_Y de Asahina, ni una palabra de ella, ella no tenia puesta el traje de criada, ella estaba en su uniforme normal ya que sabia que Haruhi no vendría._

Y asi es como se termino el día, fue un dia "normal" en lo que cabe la palabra y espero que mañana sea como debe ser todos los días en la que Haruhi esta tan animada como siempre, pero no tenía idea de que las cosas se pondrían peor para el siguiente día…

End Flash Back.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, parado en la puerta del la sala del club mirando a los mismos miembros en una reunión de emergencia, y el tema de hoy, la muerte de nuestra lider.

"Eso es mentira Kouizumi verdad?, estoy es un sueño, ¿no?"

"Sabes, ella no a muerto al 100% "

"¿Como?" No podía entender las palabras de Koizumi y voltee a ver a Nagato.

"Nagato ¿que es lo que ha ocurrido exactamente?"

"La existencia de Suzumiya Haruhi ha desaparecido por completo de este mundo lo cual no sabemos a dónde se haya ido, únicamente quedaron los restos humanos que todo el mundo deja al morir, pero eso no significa que no perjudique este mundo por lo que mucha información que había creado en este universo se este desfragmentando y perdiendo a la vez"

"Espera, espera,"

_La forma en que lo decía Nagato era muy compleja._

"¿Cómo es eso de su existen…?"

_Koizumi interrumpe mis palabras y empieza a decir mas cosas_.

"Básicamente es lo que nosotros llamaríamos su conciencia y su alma"

"Oye, oye, pues eso es lo que todo el mundo pierde al morir, ¿no?."

"Si, pero en la manera en la que ella lo perdió fue muy extraña y aun desconocemos como ocurrió exactamente."

T_odo se volvia muy confuso y después se me ocurrió algo mas para terminar mi interrogatorio._

"Y a todo esto, cuanto tiempo falta, ya saben para que sea el fin del mundo"

_Nagato volteo a verme y me dijo:_

"El universo está siendo consumido 500 millones de kilómetros por segundo, la tierra es el centro de todo el universo ya que eso es lo que tenia en mente Suzumiya Haruhi. Pero, en el tiempo terrícola le restan 96 horas con 35 minutos y 23 segundos a partir de ahora."

"Espera, espera, 96 horas nos restan de vida, ¿en 96 horas se acabara el mundo? Quiere decir que nos retan 4 días"

"Asi es, después de eso, no habrá nada más que hacer." _Nagato me contesto con esos fríos ojos que tiene_.

"Pero Nagato, ¿no puedes hacer algo al respecto?, ya sabes como la ultima vez."

"Es imposible, ya me han restringido esa información, estoy consciente de lo que hice pero no puedo fabricar den nuevo esos datos."

_Las opciones para volver las cosas a la normalidad __eran cero._

"Hay una cosa que quería hablar con ustedes"

Con una voz muy timida ante la situación, Asahina-san hablo en ese momento.

"Sobre los datos que fabrico Suzumiya-san, ¿nosotros no estamos incluidos en ellos?"

"Ughh…"

Esa pregunta me llamo mucho la atención, tanto a mi y a Koizumi pero no se en lo que estaría pensando Nagato.

"Mmmm…" Koizumi, con la mano en la cara se queda pensando…

"Ahora que lo dices eso me preocupa también, uno de mis compañeros de la Agencia, perdió sus poderes y desaparición, y creo que eso nos puede llegar a suceder."

Una gota de sudor roso por mi cara y rápidamente me levante de mi silla.

"¿Es mentira, ustedes van a desaparecer?"

"Me temo que si, ya que nosotros somos una creación de Suzumiya-san"

Las cosas se pusieron de mal en peor, ¿porque rayos tenia que ocurrir esto?, la impotencia era muy grande que casi me daban ganas de llorar. Que se supone que deba hacer en 4 dias, que se supone que debería hacer ahora, esas y muchas preguntas mas resonaban en mi cabeza.

Fin capitulo 1.

Hola amigos, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, me tomo algunos días en acomodar todo.

Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Y espero tener mas capítulos durante las vacaciones de semana santa asi que no se desesperen. Nos vemos.


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola mundo, Feliz Año y disculpen la demora, me tome unas largas vacaciones xD, disculpen es que el trabajo ya no deja tiempo para escribir pero descuiden, espero poder terminar esto lo antes posible. Disfruten...

4 dias... 4 dias... es lo que le queda de vida a la humanidad, por alguna razon deje de sentir calor de mi mismo, todo me temblaba, por algun momento pense que era el frio de todas las mañanas pero creo que lo que sentia era Miedo.

A cada minuto que avanzaba no quedabamo sin opciones, aunque practicamente no habia nada en que pensar en estos momentos ya que todos temiamos por nuestras vidas.

La tencion era tan grande que nos quedamos casi 20 minitos sin decir ni una palabra.

...

Asahina tenia aun los ojos humedos y tratando de no volver a llorar, Koizumi tenia la cara de preocupación que por primera vez la senti real, Nagato con su mirada de muñeca que no expresaba nada se le podia notar que su mirada lo tenia abajo, a ella tambien le preocupaba y yo que lo unico que podia hacer es mirarlos a cada rato esperando a que alguno dejera algo que sirva e implementarlo.

De tanto pensar me habia olvidado de una cosa muy importante.

"Oigan esperen un minuto, ¿alguien sabe donde vive Haruhi?, Ya saben para comprobar lo que dijo Nagato, sobre su existencia"

"Eso seria bueno de comprobar, des-afortunadamente no tengo dirección alguna de ella" Dijo Koizumi.

"Yo tampoco se donde vive" Dijo Asahina

Mire a Nagato pero ella con un movimiento con la cabeza me respondio que no.

Es extraño que nadie de la brigada sepa donde vive, esta es la segunda vez que no se su domicilio. Maldicion... por que rayos no se lo pedi antes.

Talvez de haber dicho esto nadia volvera a hacer la misma pregunta porque parece que a ninguno de nosotros nos interesa tal informacion por el momento pero yo aun no quitaba mi dedo del renglón.

Despues de que nos quedamos sin opciones de nuevo, nos salimos del salon del club, no habia nada que hacer despues de todo, la unica que se quedo fue Nagato, pero antes de irme me fui a mi salon a preguntarle a algunos compañeros sobre si alguien sabia donde vivia Haruhi, sorprendentemente nadie me respondio con algo positivo e incluso Taniguchi no sabia, ya un poco cansado y con la garganta un poco seca me fui a mi casa.

Pensar mucho en que el mundo... no el Universo entero desaparecería en 4 días era una noticia que causa un gran Shock en la vida de una persona.  
Lo mas que queria yo en estos momentos era "Ojala que esto sea un sueño" pero no era algo que ni yo mismo podía creerme.

La noche llego rápido y me dormí, decidí dejarlo para mañana.

Al dia siguiente cuando me dirigia a la escuela senti por un minuto que la afluencia escolar habia bajado pero no le di mucha importancia asi que me fui de nuevo al salon del club en vez de ir a clases normales como de costumbre ya que no era necesario ya que el mundo se acabaria pronto.

Me hubiera gustado llegar al 21 de diciembre del 2012 para ver si las profecias de los mayas se hacia realidad pero... que diablos estoy diciendo si Haruhi es la que mueve al mundo.

Una vez que llegue al salon del club, ahi estaban Koizumi y Nagato esperando, pareciera que teniamos el mismo plan.  
"Buenos dias" dije pero nadie me contesto.

"¿Asahina-san aun no llega?" Pregunte pero tampoco nadie me contesto y es ahi donde me entere de algo que preferi que fuese una broma,  
mi mente aun no aceptaba aun el hecho de que haruhi habia muerto y ahora me viene con otra de sus ridiculeces, esto es demaciado para mi,  
es peor que cuando Haruhi desaparecio por primera vez.

"Mikuru Asahina a desaparecido..."

Me dijo Koizumi como respuesta, y en ese momento se me bajo la presion de mi cuerpo, pense que me iva a desvanecer de pie, el perder a Asahina fue realmente otro shok que me deja atonito.

"Q... qu.. que dices"

"La existencia de Asahina Mikuru desaparecio el dia de hoy a las 2:36:42 am."

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?" pregunte...

"Lo que Nagato-san quiere decir es que ya estamos a empezando a desaparecer nosotros, en cualquier momento desapareceremos nosotros tambien y es algo muy grave."

Lo primero que pense al saber que Asahina-san habia desaparecido es que el futuro se extinguio asi nada mas, no habra sobrevivientes y eso me incluye, maldicion aun soy joven para dejar este mundo no he hecho nada de nada para morir antes. Pero tambien senti que los dias de tomar té de Asahina-san ya no volvera y ...

Espera espera un momento, estoy siendo demaciado negativo y pensado en cosas que tal vez tengan solución, aquello de dijo nagato sobre que la existencia de Haruhi habia desaparecido misteriosamente aun no se ha aclarado.

"¿Por cierto Nagato, aun no sabes algo sobre la desaparición misteriosa de la existencia de Haruhi?"  
Me siento que he entrado a un Deja vú donde solamente esta tonta desaparece.

"Si, mi sociedad esta haciendo las investigaciones correspondientes para buscar pista de ello, pero también estamos sufriendo las consecuencias ya que no podemos usar bien nuestras habilidades"

Por ahora solamente me queda esperar y ver los resultados.  
"Por cierto, tenemos otro problema"

"¿Mas problemas?"

"Si, tal vez ya lo notaste, hoy hubo muy poca poblacion escolar"  
"Entonces... no me digas que ellos tambien..."

"Me temo que si, y su sigue asi todos e incluso tu"

No se que rayos hacer... no estare salvado de cualquier forma, Talvez desaparesca o talvez sea consumido en el Hoyo negro de la extincion.  
Despues de haber hablado de eso nos quedamos callados, Koizumi ya no hacia sus comentarios tontos ni tampoco me invitaba a juegos y Nagato se quedaba viendo a travez de los vidrios de las ventanas mirando el cielo, como si estuviera midiendo el tiempo la distancia que nos queda de existencia o tal vez sincronizándose con sus compañeros o tal vez mirando al cielo y pidiéndole a alguien que de alguna solución a este problema.

Y asi se acabo el segundo día de los 4 que quedaban para el verdadero final del mundo. De nuevo me dirigi a mi casa y cuando llege a mi casa, note que mi familia estaba atenta a los noticieros ya que informaban sobre la desaparición de personas de personas en casi todo el mundo.

Ese día no cene y me fui directo a dormir, por segunda vez sentí un miedo que me invadió y de mis ojos salio una lagrima solo recordar a esta tonta y a Asahina.

Hola soy yo de nuevo, esperen mi proximo capitulo, Bye! Gracias por leer.


End file.
